emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3775 (25th June 2004)
Plot Having buried his favourite hen, while the others find their way into Lisa’s cooking pot, Sam is downcast and there is bad news in store for him when Matthew sacks him. His depression deepens when he goes to the village shop and finds that Viv has decided to get on her moral high horse and ban him from the shop. Later, Jarvis comes across Sam skulking in his garden but is unable to offer him even a crumb of comfort that will lift his mood. At the adoption hearing, the judge tells Zoe’s solicitor that she wants a report conducted into Zoe's suitability to adopt. She then asks Charity whether she wants to change her mind about giving up her child and after a long pause where Zoe looks at her imploringly, Charity says she has no plans to change her mind. Back at Home Farm, Zoe believes the report will go against her. Rachel tells her that her relationship with Scott is a big plus that will help her case. Rachel asks Zoe some searching questions about her relationship and makes it plain that she thinks Zoe is letting her head lead her heart. Zoe is angered by Rachel's presumption but it is obvious to both of them that they share a mutual sexual attraction and the two look as if they are about to kiss when Scott appears. Rachel departs saying that she and Zoe have a few more issues to explore. Debbie is about to depart for her archaeological expedition with the church youth group and just as Ethan’s about to give her a lift, she spies Cain making his way into The Woolpack. She tells her dad that she doesn’t want to part on bad terms. Cain says that maybe he’ll see her around when she gets back, but then he softens as tells her to look after herself. After the court hearing, Charity comes across Viv looking after baby Christopher and calls him Noah. As Viv gabbles away, Charity looks at her son and suffers a pang of guilt and her maternal feelings rise to the surface. Later back in scheming mode, Charity walks into Tom's office, bold as brass, and asks whether her old job is still going. Matthew tells her they are interviewing people at the moment but Tom gives her the job on the spot. Matthew is not pleased. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell Guest cast *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Judge Clifton - Dinah Handley Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes